Scar (A Novella)
by Ray Welker
Summary: Nicolette Longbottom is the daughter of Professor Neville Longbottom. She is also a Slytherin student at Hogwarts. James Sirius Potter is the son of the famed Chosen One, Harry Potter. To everyone's surprise he resides in the same house. This is their story.
1. Prologue

I never quite understood what I felt for James. I never could quite explain it to anyone. My friends thought I was crazy, which I probably was. My dad was clueless, thankfully. James was totally ignorant, or at least pretending to be so for both of our sakes. No matter what, it certainly was interesting.

Years ago, Nicolette Ganes was adopted. When all the papers were in order, she was Nicolette Longbottom. Having no family besides her father, she grew up at and around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After her first year as a student, summers were spent with her Weasley friends at the Burrow 2.0. With Roxanne and Rose as her scheming companions, chaos was caused and trouble began, but one thing always caught her eye. That thing was a boy named James Potter, and this is the story of how she fell for him.


	2. Year Three

Roxanne Weasley, daughter of George Weasley and Katie Bell Weasley, raced up the stairs. Behind her was her closest friend, Nicolette Longbottom, or Nic. At the top of the narrow flight of rickety stairs, Rose Weasley awaited them. It was the day before their next year at Hogwarts would begin, and they were all ecstatic. Rox was the oldest, a rising fourth year. Rose was the youngest, just entering her second. Nic was the middle of the three, going into her third year.

Supplies had been bought and were waiting in trunks, hidden in the upstairs rooms. No one really wanted the school year to start, but they all knew it had to at some point. The three Slytherin girls were excited for many things. Quidditch, Hogsmede for Rox and Nic, and the wide array of classes they were taking.

Once the three girls were together, they silently clambered down the hallway, towards the room they were all sharing. It was their Aunt Ginny's old room, but she was at her house with her sons and daughter and husband, so the room was taken by those three. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur had their own room with their son Louis, a Ravenclaw Prefect. Their daughters resided with the other three girls staying at the Burrow, home of the Weasley clan.

"C'mon! We have to hurry if we want to mess with Victoire's make up!" Rox exclaimed. It was made clear early on in her life that she was quite a bit like her father in some ways, but the exact opposite in others. Until James' true house had been revealed and Rose had been Sorted, she had been the black sheep of her family.

"Do we have to?" Rose asked. She didn't like trouble, at least such blatant trouble as this prank was. Rose preferred the more subtle and sneaking ways of the devious angel that she was.

"Well we already got to Louis' hair stuff, so why not mess with Victoire next? I don't even know why she's here. She graduated Hogwarts last year!" Nic may not have been a Weasley, or a Potter, but her father was close friends with the family, so it was only natural for her to be as well. Like her two Weasley friends, she strongly detested Victoire Weasley.

"Well this should teach her not to come back next year!" Rox shouted quietly. They entered their shared room and went over to their cousin's overstuffed luggage.

Together the trio quickly worked. By the time seven and a half minutes had passed, the havoc was wreaked and the make up was back in place. Just as quickly and quietly as the girls had come, they were gone. You never really could trust a snake, now could you?

The rest of the day passed without unnecessary trouble. No more pranks were pulled by the time the girls changed into their pyjamas, ready for a well earned sleep. Tomorrow they would find themselves in London, on their way to Hogwarts.

Sleep, like all good things, came to an end as the girls were rudely awaken. Around them their immature, male cousins jumped and screeched and screamed. Hugo and Fred, partners in crime, were screaming like banshees as they ran around, waving the girls' clothing as if they were flags. James, whose family had come out for the leaving, leaned in the doorway. His traditional smirk rested on his lips as his shaggy brown hair fell in his eyes. It was the same expression that had been on his face since he came to accept the fact that he truly was a Slytherin.

Victoire and her younger sister, Gabrielle, screeched at them in French as they were jumped on by the two little boys. Hugo and Fred were yet to go to Hogwarts at age ten, but they were counting down the days.

A shoe was thrown and hit Fred in the shoulder, stopping him momentarily. James laughed at what his cousin Rose had done as an attempt to get more sleep. Nic just sat up sleepily, staring at the currently unconscious Rox. She was the heaviest sleeper Nic had ever met, and that said quite a bit, considering what her Great-Grandmum was like.

"James, are you going to do this every year?" Rose asked her cousin and good friend. He was the one who had helped her come to terms with the fact that she was a Slytherin, just like Rox had done for James. Nic had happily accepted it and moved on.

"Probably," James remarked casually. He hadn't moved and inch as the two conversed. Dominique was currently screaming at Fred and Hugo as Victoire ruffled through her luggage.

"Why?" Nic asked as she pulled her blanket around her shoulder as she moved to sit up. She slept in a tank top and shorts, and preferred to not wear just that around boys.

"'Cause I can. And those two blubbering idiots always forget that Dominique will probably kill them a few times over every year." James' smirk was larger now as he nodded at the frightened Fred and Hugo.

"You're such a Slytherin," Nic replied.

"Ah, but you forget that you are too."

"Maybe, but at least I was okay with it in the first place." Nic knew that it was a low blow, but she needed to remind James that she was in control right then.

"Low blow," Rose chimed, speaking everybody's thoughts.

"That's the fun of i-" Nic was interrupted as a scream echoed through the room.

"WHO MESSED WITH MY MAKE UP?" Victoire screamed, glaring at her cousins and Nic. At this Rox did wake up, a glare on her tired face.

"Shuddup, Vicky! No one cares about your stupid make up!" Victoire glared at her cousin for the nickname.

"I do! Dominique and Mum don't have the right shades!"

"Wear the wrong shades," Rose suggested, although it was hard to hear her over James' cackling. Victoire turned to him in a burning rage.

"I knew it was you! When I'm done with you I swear," but the angry eighteen year old could not finish, as an angry Louis stormed in, glaring at the four present Slytherins.

"Which one of you snakes messed with my hair gel?" he screeched. Now it was Rose, Rox, and Nic's turn to laugh.

"James did it!" Nic shouted, pointing at her framed crush. Louis fell for the bait and turned to murder his scared cousin. Said cousin was white as a ghost with fear of his cousins' wraths.

"Why you so scared, Jamiepoo, scared their gonna guillotine ya?" Rox teased as she stood up and stretched. James blushed slightly and the trio laughed.

"What's the racket this time?" Ginny asked tirelessly.

"And why did Hugo and Fred come running downstairs screaming that Dominique was going to kill them?"

"It's all James' fault," Rox explained. She was now brushing her flame coloured hair as she stood by the mirror. At fourteen she was the best actress and liar of them all, and the best at getting them out of trouble.

"I have a suspicious feeling that's not fully true, but I know James. Downstairs, now," Ginny ordered to James. He scampered off rapidly. He knew his mother's punishment would be the worst of them all. Ginny then turned to Louis.

"Just go without whatever the girls ruined. And Victoire, you'll be home soon enough. You're bound to have more make up there," Ginny, ever the peace maker, consoled. With that, she left.

"Well that was fun," Rose observed as an angry Louis left. His sisters proceeded to get ready and the trio followed in their example. Soon enough, they were all downstairs, waiting to leave for the train.

"Everyone out," Grandma Weasley ordered as she herded the many children into a line to the fireplace. They would be traveling by Floo powder to Uncle George's apartment above his joke shop, and from there make their way to King's Cross Station. Living near it in Diagon Alley was handy at most times.

Once everyone had traveled through the fireplace and then to the train station, everything was abuzz with excitement. Rose and James chattered excitedly as Rox and Nic schemed quietly in hushed tones. Louis conversed with Dominique about something or other. Uncle Percy, his wife Audrey, and his two daughters, Molly and Lucy, arrived right after Albus had rushed through the barrier.

"Hey!" Molly Weasley the Second chimed breathlessly as she greeted Rox and Nic. At fifteen she was a happy Hufflepuff that everyone seemed to like. She didn't really care who or what people were, as long as they were nice to the people she cared about. Hardworking and loyal, she was a true Hufflepuff. Her younger sister, Lucy, followed Molly. Lucy was going into her first year and deeply nervous for the Sorting that would determine where she would spend most of her time for the next seven years.

"Hello," Rox greeted the slightly elder cousin with a smile.

"Nervous?" Nic asked as she watched Rose run through the barrier. James followed after her and then their family members.

"Nope!" Molly said, popping the p.

"I am!" Lucy remarked.

"You'll be fine! Now come on!" With those final six words, Nic rushed through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Moving quickly she brought her stuff to the porters that would move it to a good spot, before finding the usual spot on the train. All of the Slytherins sat near each other. There were only around seventy, so the seven compartments they took up weren't too hard to find. Every group had their own, and the one Nic resided in was definitely her favorite. Already seated there were Rose and James. Nic also saw Taylor Zabini, son of Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, sitting there. Seeing a spot next to James, Nic snatched it up at a rapid speed.

"Hey," Zabini greeted. Taylor never had fitted him, so Zabini he was dubbed.

"Hey," Nic said, smiling in return.

"Did you hear Professor McGonagall retired over the summer?" Zabini asked. He had forgotten once more that Nic practically lived at Hogwarts.

"Yup, I was there when the announcement was made. They already have the new headmaster or mistress picked out, but Dad won't spill and Hagrid is keeping the secret surprisingly well."

"I always forget. Your dad teaches at Hogwarts, doesn't he."

"Practically since he graduated from there. I think he was twenty when he started teaching, so for seventeen years he's been there."

"That's quite a while," Scorpius Malfoy remarked as he sat next to Rose.

"Well if it isn't little Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to see you again, Scor." Nic smirked at her friend from across the compartment, his face matched hers in return.

"Where's Rox?" he asked. They were missing a few members of their group, but Rox was the loudest and the most memorable.

"Probably scheming. You know her. The teachers hate her. I feel bad for the new headmaster, having to gain control of her. It sure took McGonagall long enough," James answered. Scorpius didn't hear though; he was too busy ogling Rose. Everyone except for Rose knew Scorpius Malfoy had a large infatuation with her. And everyone except for Scorpius Malfoy knew Rose felt the same. It was predicted that they would be sweethearts when they were older.

"Wait-McGonagall earned her respect?" Rose asked, slightly shocked.

"Barely," Nic informed her younger friend.

"I still wonder where Rox is..." Zabini said, his voice trailing off.

"Speak of the devil, and I shall appear!" Rox announced as she entered the compartment. Lazily, she sprawled over the seat next to Zabini. Behind her Alex Peters, a fourth year, Kayla Devvs, a third year, and Johnny Caldwell, a second year, entered. One seat remained and one person was missing,

"Now all we need is Gordon," Rose stated. Gordon Flint was the second-in-command of their small pack, and James' right hand man.

"Gordon switched to Durmstrang," James replied. Remorse and slight sadness was hidden from his voice, but Nic knew it was there. It may not have been obvious to others, but it was to her. She knew James well, and he thought he did her.

"Well I guess we'll have to find a new partner in crime," Kayla announced. She was quiet and subtle. When she wanted something, she got it, no matter the price. The whole group was like that, but no one had quite the knack for it that Kayla did. She was Zabini's cousin and Johnny's step-sister. Most of the group was related some way or another.

"We'll have to check out the first years. My cousin Lucy's coming in, but I doubt she'll be anywhere near a Slytherin. Definitely a Gryffindork or Huffleypuffley," Rox answered the unasked question.

"True enough, but who knows," Nic concluded. The rest of the train ride was spent talking, gossiping, and snacking. At around six o'clock they changed into their robes. At seven they pulled into Hogsmede station. The beginning of the year had come.

Quick enough they were waiting for the inaugural Sorting to begin. School anthems had been sung, the Hat's poem recited, now they just needed the Sorting and the meeting of the new headmaster or headmistress. There were two new teachers upon the stands. One presumably headmaster (or mistress) and the other the new Transfiguartion professor, as Professor Kork, the old teacher, had quit very loudly after twenty years of service at the end of the last term. The stickler was not missed.

"Who do you think it will be?" Johnny Caldwell asked in his annoying loud voice.

"Clearly not McGonagall," Nic couldn't help but retort. This comment earned an eye roll or five.

"Seriously," Johnny replied. His voice could most likely be heard in Atlantis, because of how loudly he spoke.

"No need to be so loud, Johnathan," Alex nagged. He earned a kick under the table from 'Johnathan.' This caused the fourth year to laugh loudly as the room was hushed. Upon the usual stand of McGonagall's stood an older man, just past his sixties. His grey and slightly luminescent robes gave off a gaudy feel. On his head a matching pointed cap twirled into the air. As if muted, the room was instantly quiet.

"Good evening, students, new and old. You may not know me, and I definitely do not know you. Likely it will be quite a while before I can begin to think of anyone's name, it never was my strong point, for which I shall apologize in advance. My name is Egbert G. Figglemeyer, but my real name that I prefer to go by is Callinore Gaudlin. You may call me Professor Gaudlin or Headmaster Gaudlin. Back in my days I was a Slytherin, but I promise I was the black sheep of the batch. Well enough about me. As some of you may have noticed, you also have a new Transfiguration professor. She is my younger sister. Her name is-" the new headmaster was interrupted as said teacher stood up, walking to the podium.

"My name is Elianora Gaudlin Merceday. I was originally a Ravenclaw. Now, I apologize for my little interruption." With that Professor Merceday reclaimed her previous position at the table. On her right she was flanked by Professor Longbottom, on her left was a tapestry of olden lore.

"Well, let the sorting begin!" Professor Gaudlin sat down and up came Professor Flitwick, even though there wasn't much 'up' in him.

"I don't trust those two..." James muttered in a low voice about the two new faculty members of the school. Sadly enough for him, Rose overheard this.

"Why? Because he was a bit gaudy? Because she had a tad bit too much sparkle and shine in whatever potion created her?" Rose questioned. She was being smart and wise and trusted the pair just fine. After all, it was only their first few hours there. What could she fairly judge them on? What could anyone fairly judge them on?

"Yes! Exactly that!" James retorted quietly. No one else seemed to observe their brief conversation, but that was a lie and everyone knew it.

"You are such a Slytherin," someone, presumably Rose, muttered.

"We all are, Rosie Pose." James smirked as he used her nickname, knowing it would get an entertaining reaction. He was correct, but before said reaction could occur Rox interrupted them.

"Look! Lucy's up!" The arguing two turned to the front of the room at record speed. The hat fell on the curly blonde's head. As soon as it had touched one word echoed through the room.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" That word was a surprise to no one as applause from her house followed the word. Happily, Lucy skipped to sit with her barely elder sister.

"Well do we need to pay attention to anyone else?" Nic proposed. Hastily, people confirmed that they did not. The rest of the feast passed quickly. Two more Slytherins, twin brothers, joined, but besides that there was nothing to take note of. Much of that year also passed the same. Gossip flew as Nic was left crushing on James, something may or may not have gone on between Scorpius and Rose, Rox very obviously declared her feelings for Alex Peters, and he was scared off, but besides that only the expected happened. One thing went unnoticed and unremarked about, James' sneaking suspicion that the two new faculty members were not who they said they were. Everything was going perfectly fine until February.

"James! You will come back here this instant! I will not do this project by myself!" Nic ordered her crush. James only shot his classic smirk and a wink over his shoulder as he exited the common room, broom held precariously over his shoulder.

"I really hope this works, but why not give it a go," Nic muttered to herself. Out her wand was pulled and the two words were uttered. "_Accio _James!" A certain 'thump' sounded from the door and the Longbottom girl rushed to open it. There she saw James in a fallen state on the floor.

"Was that really necessary?" he questioned as he sat up. Immediately he checked his broom, which was perfectly fine.

"Yup! Now come on in you great blubbering idiot, Divination won't do itself!" Muttering words his mother would have cleaned his mouth out with soap for, James followed the cheery girl, sitting opposite her with a 'hmph.' Quickly the two began to work, and quickly the project was over.

"See, it was easy, just predicting some rather wretched deaths of all the Gryffindorks, Ravenclowns, and Huffleypuffley's. Simple, really," Nic consoled. James only glared at her, which she returned with a smiley smirk.

"I hate you so much right now," he muttered as his face landed on the still wet ink of the parchment. Stifling a giggle, Nic chose not to inform him of this fact. Unfortunately for him, James continued to smack his head against the table repeatedly. After a few smacks Nic was loudly guffawing. Only receiving a glare and stupidly taking nothing of it, James just left to go to Quidditch practice, late mind you.

When he returned about half an hour later he was fuming.

"NICOLETTE WHATEVER IN MERLIN'S GRANDDAD'S UNDERWEAR YOUR MIDDLE NAME IS LONGBOTTOM I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOUR SORRY BUTT SO FAST IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" The light chatter previously filling the green lit room came to a very sudden stop as Nic casually walked down the stairs, very much taking her time.

"You called?" she provoked. Red with anger James made his way over. You could practically see and hear the steam emerging from his ears.

"Why didn't you tell me I had ink all over my face? And your silly purple ink nonetheless!" Nic just smiled. A smile full of fake sympathy and carelessness, it was.

"I couldn't pass up a chance to humiliate famous James Potter, especially in front of his friends." The smile never moved from Nic's face as she flipped her dark and long hair over her shoulder.

"Exactly! But why the need to humiliate me?" The anger stayed, despite the calmer tone and words.

"Think of it as payback." With one more flip of her glossy, straight hair and a wink of her green eye, Nic was up the girl's staircases, but at one moment she paused. Twirling around she blew James a kiss before skipping the rest of the way. It was such a Nic thing to do that James wasn't sure quite how to respond. Bewilderment wouldn't quite fit, but neither would speechlessness, so instead James just continued to the washroom to clean off his face.

And that was the tale of their third year.


End file.
